The Pegasi Family
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A story set in a different continuity. Rainbow Dash gathers her friends and drops a bombshell on them. She has a daughter and that daughter and that father are settling in Ponyville. Follow Ponyville's newest family as they go through crazy adventures. First ever Pegasus Naruto story. Will be doing a Unicorn Naruto story later.


The Pegasi Family

0

Naruto x Rainbow Dash

0

Story Start

0

Rays of light shined through the windows of the house. An orange stallion with Aureolin colored hair was working on flapjacks. Something zipped by the door causing the pony to spare a glance with his cerulean blue eyes.

Sitting at the table was a little filly with grayish purple eyes,

Moderate cerise mane and brilliant gamboge coat.

"It's too earlier for you to be up Scootaloo." The stallion stated as he continued fixing the hay flapjacks.

Scootaloo began nudging his stomach with her hooves, "But daaad," she whined, "I'm so hungry and besides I am a growing filly."

Naruto sighed with a smile, "As expected of my daughter. I can't exactly fault you for inheriting your parent's appetite."

Within the hour, the two of them were seated at their modest kitchen table, chowing down on Hay flapjacks.

Scootaloo dug into her breakfast with the gusto of a child while Naruto ate at a much more reserved rate. As he watched his daughter devour her meal he couldn't help but remember the same exuberance he had as a child.

"Hwey, dawd?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full." He lectured as Scootalo swallowed the mouth full of food. "Now you wanted something Scoot?"

"Are we going to go see mom today?" the filly was on the edge of her seat. She had finished her breakfast.

"Of course." He said as he scooped her up and began preening her wings.

"Dad…stoppit! I can do it myself." The filly whined as Naruto chortled.

"I've seen your attempts. You want to look nice for your mom don't you?" he said as he continued preening her as Scootalo let out a low whine, but kept still.

Naruto couldn't fault his daughter. He was looking forward to seeing Rainbow Dash as well.

Speaking of which said Pegasus was also preparing for this meeting. Rainbow Dash knocked on the door and waited for it to open. "H…hi," said Rainbow Dash sheepishly, blushing due to her friends stare. Her coat and wings had been cleaned, and her mane and tail were done up in a manner Twilight had never seen before, combed almost perfectly straight with a braid in both her main and tail tied around in a spiral.

"R-Rainbow? I've never seen you dressed up before. What's the occasion?"

"Its why I asked you girls to gather. You're my closest friends and I felt this important you all know. Now can I come in or are you just going to stand there gaping?" Rainbow asked as Twilight invited her.

"Go ahead…get the comments over with." Rainbow Dash made her presence known.

"My word Rainbow Dash you look absolutely gorgeous!" said Rarity, letting her fashionista eyes lance over each detail of her rugged friend. "I did not think you were one who would enjoy dressing up."

"It has to deal with why I called you girls here."

"Is it a surprise? I love surprises? Can I guess? How many guesses can I…" Pinkie Pie was cut off as Applejack placed a hoof over the energetic earth pony who stubbornly continued to speak.

"Go ahead sugarcube, where ah listenin'."

Rainbow Dash took a seat and took a moment to relax. She looked over to Fluttershy who softly nodded in understanding.

"Well it started back in my younger years when Fluttershy and I were still in flight school. As you can sort of imagine I enjoyed going to parties. During one of those parties I met another Pegasus who was from out of town. His name is Naruto, a bit odd, but it really suits him you know. Anyway we had a bit too much to drink and got into an argument. I don't remember what it was about, but we ended up getting into a race. I won of course, but he had some pretty cool moves so we started hanging out. Then one night after a party we went back to his place. One thing led to another and well…" Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, what she was suggested was more than obvious.

"Y'all still haven't explained what that has to do with us gathering here."

"Well," Rainbow Dash began before finally building up the courage to say it. "I found myself pregnant." She watched as all of her friends, but Fluttershy tried to suppress a gasp with different degrees of failure.

"At first I was scared; I didn't know who to turn to. I was so afraid of disappointing my parents and that Naruto would hate me. For a while my relationship with Naruto took a dive. We started to argue and you fight because I was too much of a coward to let him know what happened." A look of regret formed on her face. "Then one night the stress was too much and I passed out. By the time I woke up I found myself in the hospital with Naruto, Fluttershy, and my parents there. I felt so stupid for doubting you guys." Rainbow admitted as she spared a glance at the Pegasus.

The other elements turned to Fluttershy. They were a bit surprised that Fluttershy knew, but considering the two went to flight school together they supposed it wasn't all that improbable that the animal talker would know.

"I-Its fine Rainbow. I…I don't blame you for being scared." With that Fluttershy moved from where she was sitting and hugged Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Flutters." Rainbow softly whispered in her ear. "I…I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you this sooner. I just didn't know how to bring the subject up."

"That's ok sugar cube, ah glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us."

"Can we meet her? Do we know her? Is she coming to town? Is she in the town? What's her name? Does she look like you or Naruto? Oh I got the perfect idea I'll throw her a party!" shouted Pinkie, as her tackle hug nearly knocked Rainbow out of her seat.

Rainbow chuckled. "I'm sure she'll enjoy that Pinkie."

"But I don't understand." Twilight spoke up with a puzzled look. "If you and Naruto didn't have any problems how come you two aren't living together? How come we haven't met him before?"

"Naruto and I are good together, but we're far from being perfect. We're so alike we tend to drive each other crazy at times. We both decided we wanted to do what's right by Scootalo and be there for her. Meaning we decided it would be best to be friends, because we didn't want things to turn sour between us and hurt our foal. The reason why you haven't met them is that Naruto travels a lot and Scotaloo travels with him. He homeschools her, Naruto is good at learning a lot of information quickly and he wanted her to have a fulfilling upbringing. I hope you girls don't mind, but the reason I asked you all here was so I could go meet them and then bring them here to meet you."

"Oh Rainbow I can't wait to meet your little darling."

Rainbow nodded appreciatory to Rarity's enthusiasm. With that Rainbow continued to reminiscent about her past to her friends as she waited for the time she agreed to go meet Naruto.


End file.
